


Ask me!

by backtoreality



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: advice!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtoreality/pseuds/backtoreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have a question and need advice just ask me , it's completely confidential and im very trust worthy .PLUS it's stranger to stranger!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so this is my first time so tell me ya problems  
> kik-blubbblubb1

right so message me!Don't be afraid!


	2. How do I move on and make new friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi backtoreality,  
> So i was wondering how do i get more friends , i like my friends but I don't think we're really alike i think we're just sticking together so we won't be alone what do i do?  
> *******************************************************************************************************************************************

**Hi backtoreality, So i was wondering how do i get more friends , i like my friends but I don't think we're really alike i think we're just sticking together so we won't be alone what do i do?**

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hey! 

So , I think you should, say like:

"So guys , i'm gonna go over to *persons name* wanna come with me?"

And keep going no matter if they're staying or coming with you.They'll more than likely come with you if they are as bored with your friendship like you are and maybe with a chatty person you and your old friend can become closer?And you can make new friends!

I hope i helped , thanks for being my first writer!<3:)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hiiiiiiiiiiii first bit of advice wooooooooooo! go me!Remember to kik me with your problems!!!!!  
> :blubbblubb1:)


End file.
